Minecraft: Untold Tales
by Fantasyfreak2468
Summary: A young man named Andrew was playing minecraft with his friends. But that same night his so called "Dream" will change his life forever. R&R PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

I'm Andrew, a 23 year old guy with black hair that girls constantly say that they love with teal eyes and a 5'o Clock shadow shave. I am not fat but not too skinny and around 6'3. I do work out a lot, I mainly work my biceps and quads but I do work out the others and run constantly because it feels good to me. I'm pretty skilled with Weapon Combat, can kill 10 guys within 50 seconds with my Sword, also I'm a good shot with the Bow and Arrow I can always make a bull's-eye, but I'm average in Hand to Hand, I can hold my own but not over 5 Men. I can see things up close but it just the far away part I'm not good at seeing far away things so I need glasses.

School just released, and on my way home now. I'm just thinking about my worlds, my worlds that I have been working on for so long all by myself. I just don't trust people anymore with my worlds. Last time I did that I had my world grieved and I snapped. Some say I take my worlds to serious, but I just put too much time into these that I'm not going to chance it. My first world I ever built was a survival, and I loved that map. I played it for months without end. I had no idea how to build my castle so I looked up some good ideas and let some friends join to help me. I had some friends invite there friends so we had about 20 people in the lobby. We started with a good plan but we changed it up little by little.

I had to decide to call it Lancashire. It was the biggest building I have ever built multi player or not. After we had finished it I made it to where it would have the best military and guard there ever where. I made the keep the best I could and it was able to hold 1000-2000 people. After we had got the actual castle finished, we wanted to do something fun and stupid so we tried to make a government. But for some reason it actually worked. We had put up a guard duty and a patrol. All of the objects that the guards picked up from killed mobs to be reported to the treasury. But one night we had someone break in and take all of the gunpowder we had. We had the patrol and guard going on for two weeks (minecraft weeks). You know how much gun powder that is! About 2 stack of gunpowder. We had to double the guard and watch for griefers. But our hope was in vain.


	2. Chapter 2

Lancashire

I was walking though the castle, looking at all of my people. They are so happy, so free of relief. I was happy too, walking and seeing the beautiful castle. I had gone down there to see an old friend. I finally got down to town square, it wasn't busy as it would usually be, but I was able to make it through the crowd. I made it to his house. It was made out of cobblestone and oak stumps. I knocked and was greeted by an old wrinkly and happy face of "Ernie the Widower". He greeted me and let me in. I walked in casually and sat down on the old couch that he had. "So what brings you down o mighty powerful king?" he said in his happy old voice. "Nothing really, wanted to see how you're doing, you old coot" I said jokingly. We both started to laugh but he said "Well I'm doing fine; Lucy and the kids are doing alright and me, never been better!" "Well why is that?" "You'll know this sooner or later but it's the sense of mind that knowing you provided for your family and you set a good base for another." "But what has been new in your life M'lord." "Nothing really, I'm always caught up in work and hardly ever see my family anymore." "So why aren't you with them right now?" "I can't find the little one and Lucy is at the spa." "Oh ok but do you want to have a drink or anything?" "I'll take a glass of water." "Ok then here you go." We talked for a little bit longer until is started to get dark. I started to leave then I felt something grip around my arm and heard him say "gather everybody in the keep, please trust me!" "Why do I need to do that?" "We will all die tonight if you don't!" "Ok but when we all get in the keep you owe me an explanation!" We both yelled "Get to the keep, Get to the keep!" Every one rushed to the keep and about half way I heard an explosion. "Guards, Guards!" About 10 guards came and I gave them an order to make a militia. I ran out side with a two man escort up to the castle. Whenever we got there I went to my persona quarters and got the armor that saved the land before. I put my crown of authority back on the pedestal, and my diamond helmet on with the rest of my armor I headed down to the front lines.

There were mobs everywhere. Zombies came running in with TNT strapped on to them. They were all gathered up in a line running they were hitting the walls and gate. Archers at the ready, FIRE! They killed most of the zombies until we forgot something; they had TNT strapped onto them. We saw one skeleton with a weird arrow, it was glowing red. I saw this and I yelled "RETREAT, RETREAT, RETREAT!" most of them took the stairs but that wasn't fast enough when it flew at the zombies. It was slowly making its way at them. Until, BOOM! Cobblestone and zombie flesh went everywhere.

I was blown off the wall, but landed right on my back. I slowly got up my ears ringing and saw zombies running towards my guards and militia. They had set up a defense with 3 lines. First were swords, second was bow and arrow, and then last was the militia. They were about to engage when a creeper was catapulted into the castle and blew up right in the middle of them all.

Of all that were remained were three swordsman and two archers. "Follow me!" I yelled. We made our way back to the keep, but we were too late. About 10 creepers blew the door off, and zombies with spider jockeys ran in there killing all of my people.

After that me and the rest went up to the. Whenever we got there we saw zombies and skeletons banging on the door to try to get in. I and the swords men ran up and killed all of them except one skeleton that we didn't see shot me in my sword arm. The two archers killed it, and we made it inside. We were going down the escape hatch whenever I ran into my family.

We took them with us but when we had to cross the bridge we saw someone at the other side. We stopped and looked behind us. There were zombies and spider jockeys, we looked back at the other side and we made a run for it. Then a zombie was catapulted in front of us with TNT strapped onto him. Then the man threw a Redstone torch at the zombie and it blew us backwards. Our guards flew way behind closer to the zombies. The zombies grabbed them and threw them off, and hearing a splat.

Two skeletons came up and grabbed Lucy and our child. The mysterious man came forward and said "Looks like you're a great leader Andrew." "You want to know something Andrew, a great leader is known by great things like killing mobs and saving people. But there is something wrong with this picture, did you know that? Oh of course not, what was I thinking. But a great leader and a king would have died along with his people. Did you know that? Still no? Wow for a king you are not intelligent. But you have enough common sense now to know what is going to happen next, right?" He snapped his fingers when the two skeletons threw them over. I ran towards him with my sword yelling like a barbarian and swung at him. He dodged it and hit me arm with his hilt of his sword in my shoulder popping it out of place. Knowing that I can't use it anymore I ran towards him taking him over the edge with me. We were falling from ten stories high. On the way down I was yelling at him and all he was doing was smiling. I looked down seeing a lake, I took the chance and I got off of him and kicked him away from me. I was relived now I was going to land in water. But I looked down and I over shot it. Plummeting to my death, I sadly said "Wow, I never thought this could happen. Good bye, my Fallen Kingdom."

That's it for this chapter, but there will be more. Trust me there is more to come and I won't stop until you ask me too. Also go look at the The-Original-Unknown, he influenced me to right this story and helped me too.

Love, Fanstasyfreak2468!


	3. Chapter 3

After that I never played multi-player again. I just got off the bus and heading inside. It was now 4:06 on Monday. I got all of my homework finished and when I did it was 5:02. I haven't been on YouTube in a while so I looked up some old minecraft parodies. I saw one of my favorites; it was Don't Mine at Night. But then I saw in the suggestions Fallen Kingdom. I haven't watched that ever since it came out. I watched that and I had an idea and it was great except it was lacking something I didn't want to do, DO MULTIL-PLAYER. I haven't played with my friends in 2 years. So now I have to ask for some people to play with me that I still talk to but haven't played minecraft within 2 YEARS!

I only want 4 people on my world and that's including me. I guess I'll ask Martin, Ashley, and Ryan. There all good people but Martin and Ashley liked playing on creative more than survival. Ryan, the last time I talked to him we got into an argument over who could build better. So I guess to get things started, I'll start up the server and then invite. I invited them and Martin & David joined but they were wondering why I invited them. I told them to wait for Ryan. We got supplies like wood, iron, beds, and food. Then after 10 minutes Ryan finally joined and he was the same as the others "surprised". I asked them this simple question "Have you guys seen Fallen Kingdom"? Ryan said sarcastically "that has been out for a year, who hasn't watched it?" Martin and David looked at me like I was an alien then Martin said "Why is this important?" David soon followed afterwards "I think I know where this is going." "And you're probably going in the right direction with it too."

After we got all of that handled, we searched the map to find a spot to get a base built. We found a good spot in a forest, and then cleared a 20x20 spot to build a little base. It was made out of cobblestone and oak wood. Birch floors and oak walls with cobble stairs roof and we put some windows in. Then put our beds down then got off the server and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The Dream

I awoke slowly, rising from the ground and that seemed like that took forever. I looked around me and saw nothing but blocks. I looked at my hands and was still confused; they were made out of blocks. I just sat down and tried to think this through, but I heard something behind me. I slowly turned around me and saw four other behind me and they were asleep. I continued to stare at them, wondering what they were doing in here with me. I walked to one of them and stood over him.

Looking at him curiously, I poked him and he was real. Then I shook him but he didn't wake up, so I shook him harder. I regret doing that because he awoke screaming and I got hit in the Adams apple, and then kicked in the balls. I was bent over in pain then got kicked in the legs and flew onto my back with him on me pounding my face repeatedly until someone tugged him off of me. I was lying there, solemnly crying about the pain. My blood oozing from my open wounds I managed to sit up and tried to look at the others. The other two must have heard his screaming and woke up then saw what went down. He was on the ground screaming and flailing while the other two were talking him into slowly breathing. I saw that he looked familiar, until I blacked out.

I awoke to being in a bed, and not knowing where I was. I heard "don't worry Andrew everything will be alright". I got even more scared at that sentence, but I couldn't move, I was too sore. Some girl with a blue dress with flowers came up to me and game me a glass of water. I finally managed to sit up, but I saw no one else in the room. I was just too confused so I asked "Who are you?" "I'm Ashley" she said.

"Wait, what?'' I said groggily. "I, am, Ashley." She said slowly. "You don't have to do that you know, I'm just confused because I thought I was in minecraft." I chuckled at that. "Sorry to bust your bubble, but, you are indeed in minecraft." She said as if she was in a daze. "Hold up when you say Ashley do you mean Ashley Miller?"

"Why indeed I am Ashley Miller." "Why are you in minecraft with me, I thought I was in a dream?" "Well you know that is a good question but I can't tell you." "Why not?" "Because if I knew that I would have told you already, duh." "Oh, and also it was Ryan who beat the crap out of you." She said with a smile while leaving.

I was still sitting on the bed, dumbfounded. I thought to myself "Wait, if Ashley and Ryan are here, I wonder if martin is here too."

I tried to get up, but that wasn't going to happen. I just sat there and tried to put pressure on my feet. While I was trying to do that I didn't notice the person standing in the doorway. I looked up and saw a guy in a light green uniform. He slowly walked up to me and said with no sign of affection in his voice "Hey, Andrew, I am sorry for almost killing you but don't ever wake me up like that again" he said the last part with full hatred in his cold voice. He slowly walked away, but I was looking at what he was wearing and he blonde hair, blue eyes, and an accent so I'm going to guess a German General.

This time I tried to get up and I succeeded, I started limping towards the bathroom. When I finally got there I looked in the mirror. My lip was cut, cheeks were swollen, a cut above my right eyebrow, and checked if I still had balls.

After that was done, I went into another room. I looked around and saw a table with some chairs, to my right there was some furnaces. So im going to guess it's the kitchen, but I hear someone say "Oh hey Andrew, didn't know your were awake!" I just looked at him and chuckled but winced at the pain. "Yeah I would get up sooner, but you know, got the crap beat out of me." He laughed at that part. "So…. where is the others?" "Oh you mean Ryan and Ashley, there out getting supplies." "What kind of supplies do you mean?" "Wood, cobble, and food." "Oh." "Yeah, but you should of seen Ryan whenever he tried to get wood, oh my god man it was funny!" "So did he go bezerk on me like before I was like this?" "Yeah but to me, he was more enthusiastic about it!"

We talked for a little bit longer until we heard someone banging on the door. Martin said "Wait, here!" He went to the door and said "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO RYAN!"


End file.
